


I Need/Want You

by T_Rahz



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahz/pseuds/T_Rahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of Stahma and Kenya realizing the depth of their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need/Want You

**Author's Note:**

> **A/n:** This is my first attempt at a Defiance fic so please dont go too hard on me! lol. I've wanted to write for these two since before their actual hook up, but was never confident enough to do it.
> 
> Thank you to my Wyrm (u kno who u r) for finally giving me that encouraging push :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Stahma Tarr's head dipped slightly, hidden from view within the folds of her hood as she approached the entrance to the Need/Want. This would be her third "meeting" with the alluring Kenya Rosewater and she couldn't help the rising stir in her lower abdomen. Stahma was not a woman to be affected by anything or anyone; a cool, calm composure her trademark quality. She had been described as cold and unfeeling by many but something about this woman, this human woman stirred things in her she thought were long dead. Kenya's eyes were her absolute undoing. Those hazel orbs, ever changing in colour, had the ability to see past her cold, frigid outer demeanor and pierce the very core of her Casti heart. Kenya reached out to a part of her being that was locked away. The part that allowed her to want things for herself and pursue desires of her own.

She now entered the Need/Want for the third time in two weeks, seeking to lose herself in the eyes and arms of this woman who in all senses of the word, owned her. This should have been disconcerting to Stahma, a woman who reined control over all those around her, but the thought of Kenya's compassionate eyes and skilled fingers dismissed any such hesitations.

Passing through the dark drapes that guarded the entrance, and into the dimly lit interior, Stahma quickly scanned the room for the object of her intentions. This was odd, normally Kenya would be on the ground floor, mingling with customers and soliciting clients for her night porters. Today though, the raven-haired beauty was nowhere to be found. A nervous smile rested on Stahma's tightly pulled lips as she noticed the eyes of vaguely familiar individuals she had passed on the streets before boring into her from all sides. She was by far superior to all those who frequented this place but in this instant she felt a bit intimidated.

She lifted her chin high and glided towards the bar. Not caring to sully her clothing with the dirt of the last person who utilized the stool, she opted to stand, almost leaning, but not quite touching the edge of the bar top. Jared was at her service almost immediately, forgoing the customer he was currently attending to for the well-respected wife of Datak Tarr. Stahma absently ordered a Vodka Tonic and continued her surveillance for the proprietor of the Need/Want. The music pulsating through the room threw her off a bit. It was a song that had been playing the last time she had sought Kenya's services. She had asked Kenya about the mesmerizing tune back then. The girl had described it as an old-world Indian item; ironically translated as a prostitute professing her love for her most favoured client.*

Now as Stahma scanned the room, her eyes came to rest at the top of the stairs that led to the service quarters of the night porters. There at the top landing was the woman in question flirting openly with Defiance's Lawkeeper Nolan, who was still in a state of semi-undress. Kenya's hands were hidden inside Nolan's shirt. Those hands that were supposed to be pleasuring Stahma were now caressing this hard, gruff man. Kenya didn't notice her Castithan client waiting on her and continued down the stairs with Nolan, giggling and caressing all the way. When she reached the bottom step she looked towards the counter, locking eyes with the cold lilac ones that awaited her.

"Stahma" she whispered inaudibly. She took a moment to gather herself before approaching the elegant form before her.

"Vavi Tarr!" Kenya greeted.

Stahma did an about turn and bolted for the door, graceful even in her flight.

"Shtako." Kenya cursed as she hurried after Stahma.

Stahma headed for the less trodden alley way, not wanting any passerby to see her in her current state of distress. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes but she fought to swallow them back. She would have time to let these emotions run amok within her once she was in the safety of her own home. Out here on the streets of defiance was no place to surrender to weakness. She couldn't believe she had allowed her feelings to get so entangled by this prostitute, this common whore. No matter what derogatory names she called Kenya, the girl would always be her Kenya, the woman; the human, who captivated her to the very core of her being. She continued along the winding alleyway, wishing there was a faster way to get home.

"Stahma!" She heard her name being called from behind her. Knowing it was Kenya, she refused to acknowledge her and continued forward, hurrying a bit more.

"Stahma! Please. Wait." Kenya called out to her again, but she was adamant. She couldn't let Kenya see her like this. She would compose herself and come back tomorrow to formally discontinue their meetings.

She could hear Kenya's feet picking up pace. The woman was running now. Stahma cursed inaudibly in Castithan and kept moving. Before she could get much further though, Kenya cut across in front of her, successfully blocking her path.

"Kenya I am very busy today. Please get out of my way." she informed coolly.

"No Stahma, please, tell me what was that all about there just now?"

Stahma swallowed and looked anywhere but into those hazel eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about Kenya. Now if you would excuse me, I have some things I must attend to immediately."

Stahma was surprised at how confident she sounded, almost convincing.

Kenya grabbed her arm as she made to move away.

"That's a load of shtako Stahma. And you know it."

"Kenya, please, I must go."

"Look at me Stahma. Look me in the eye and tell me that seeing me with Nolan didn't upset you."

Stahma kept her eyes averted, but this was her mistake. She felt the warmth of Kenya's small hands upon her cool cheeks directing her to face the shorter woman. She kept her eyes to the floor though.

"Stahma.." Kenya whispered, moving closer to the Casti woman, "look at me Stahma, look at me."

Stahma's cool lilac eyes slowly rose to meet concerned hazel ones.

"Stahma, this is my job. It's what I do. It's what brought you to me."

Stahma tried to look away but Kenya held her gaze.

"It's my job Stahma. But you, you're not a job to me. You're not a client, Stahma. When I'm with them it's all about catering to their needs, their wants."

Stahma looked away again and Kenya allowed it this time.

"But with you... with you I get to fulfill my own needs, my own wants. You're not a client to me Stahma, you're more than than...so much more. You're my lover."

Stahma's eyes met hers again and she could see the war waging in those lilac eyes. She could see that Stahma was torn; between allowing herself to actually have these feelings and staying true to the ideals of a Casti wife. She tiptoed and pressed her warm lips to Stahma's cool ones, hoping she could help the woman see that it was ok to have these feelings.

The kiss snapped Stahma out of her thoughts and she responded with that characteristic Casti prowess. In one swift move she pushed Kenya roughly against the alley wall and cocked her head to the side to deepen their kiss, pressing hard into the shorter woman. Kenya's hands came up to tangle in her white locks, her hood falling carelessly down her back. Her arms reached around Kenya's hips and she pulled her up seeking to further increase their contact. As she felt Kenya's hand slip inside her robe and caress her taut stomach she groaned, needing more. The sound of herself, so wanton and vulgar in this public street brought her back to her senses and she pulled away, looking up and down the alley nervously before returning her eyes to Kenya's.

"Perhaps we should take this back to my place?" Kenya offered flirtatiously.

Stahma smiled shyly and nodded, never breaking eye contact with Kenya's now highly aroused gaze.

Maintaining a respectable distance, they returned to the Need/Want, both women eager to eliminate this separation and melt into each other.

*Reference to  _Mar Daala_  from  _Devdas_

**A/n:**  I know it's short, but hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
